New Roommate
by wyckedfyre
Summary: Shingyouji gets jealous when he learns the beautiful Takumi will be Misu's new roommate.


This is a complete bit of fluff. This comes from episode 3 when Shingyouji and Misu still aren't a real item, and Shingyouji sees who Misu's new roommate is going to be.

* * *

><p>"Shingyouji, should I ask why you are hiding behind this bush, or what you're looking for?"<p>

Shingyouji turned quickly from his crouched position, nearly falling in the process. Misu leaned over him, peering out from the bushes on to the main pathway on the Shidou campus.

"Arata-san. I was just wait...I mean I'm looking for something." Shingyouji ran his hands along the ground in a fake search pattern. "I guess it's gone." He stood and brushed the dust from his hands. Misu leaned down and brushed the dirt from his pant legs. The contact sent a chill through his body.

"Are you sure you weren't waiting for me to walk by?" Misu's hand moved upwards along his side, until he stopped on his hip.

"What? No. I really dropped my pen."

"You seem to have a problem keeping hold of your pens."

"Ah yeah. I guess I do."

Misu moved in a little closer until Shingyouji could feel his breath. "Are you sure don't want to tell me the real reason you were hiding in the bushes, waiting for me to pass by?"

Shingyouji looked up into Misu's dark stern eyes. They were the same eyes that Misu always looked at him with. There was no love in them, only teasing and hardness. Shingyouji waited for that day he would see something else behind those eyes. Shingyouji bit his lip as his thought back to earlier in the day and what had brought him to be lurking in the bushes.

* * *

><p>Shingyouji found his own name within seconds on the roommate assignment board, but it wasn't his room that he was concerned with. He scanned the board until he found Misu's at the end of the paper. Room 270. Sharing a room with...Hayama Takumi. Shingyouji froze. He knew of Takumi. He'd heard the rumors when he first came to school and he'd seen Takumi around Shidou. He was almost always with Gii. And if Gii was interested in Takumi, would it be a far stretch to believe that Misu could be too? Takumi was a beauty. The rumors of him being distant and rude had faded in the last year and he had become someone to admire. Soft spoken, gentle, peaceful. All things Shingyouji was not. It had to be easier to fall in love with a person like Takumi than someone like himself. And now for a full term Misu would be sharing a room with him. They would be alone for hours, share things that Shingyouji would never know about. Takumi will be closer to Misu than he could ever hope to be.<p>

Shingyouji shuffled away from the board, his head low, barely noticing the other students as they clustered around the board to look for their own room assignments. He heard a few happy exclamations and a few groans. At least he wasn't suffering alone. He suddenly wondered if Misu had seen the assignments. Did this make him happy? Would this news bring a smile to Misu's lips when Shingyouji had tried so many times and failed?

He wanted, needed, to see Misu, but he didn't want Misu to see him. He had to know was Misu happy. For awhile he walked the main path, up and down, up and down, until he wore himself out. One last trek up the path brought into view a perfect place to hide. Tucked in the bushes with a view of the path way, he could see anyone who walked along clearly, but they wouldn't see him. He could keep watch without wearing himself down. It was perfect. At least he thought so.

* * *

><p>"Shingyouji?"<p>

Shingyouji lowered his head and shook his head no. He couldn't tell Misu the truth about why he was waiting for him. He couldn't admit that he was jealous and worried. Misu wouldn't accept that from him. He'd already confessed his love, but he couldn't show jealousy. That would mean there would have to be some relationship between them. And Misu had made it very clear they had no such relationship.

"Then I suggest you get to your own room. Knowing you, you still have everything to unpack. Have you even met your roommate yet?"

"Have you?" The words were out before he could stop them. They came out hard and bitter.

Misu cold eyes grew darker and tightened. He stared at Shingyouji. "No Shingyouji I have not. He hasn't arrived yet."

"Oh, I was just wondering. I haven't met mine yet either."

"Then you should go do that." Misu turned away. In a few short words he was already being dismissed. Is this how it begins? Shingyouji stepped on to the path behind Misu, and waited for him to take a few extra steps ahead. Each step he could already feel the distance growing. "Wait."

Shingyouji jerked out of his overzealous imagination and looked up at Misu. "Arata-san?"

"I have a better idea. Help me unpack."

"What?"

"Yes. I think underclassmen should help upperclassmen unpack. And as you're the closest underclassman, you'll do."

"But, I..."

"Come along Shingyouji."

"Yes Arata-san." Shingyouji jogged up to follow two steps behind Misu.

"I assume you already know the room number?"

Shingyouji paused for a second before responding, "Yes."

"Good. Then go on to my room and I will meet you there shortly. You can start unpacking when you get there." Misu walked away before Shingyouji could say another word.

Shingyouji felt a little dizzy from the low to high emotions that ran through him. In one second he was sure he was being dismissed by Misu and the next we was being dragged into helping him. Shingyouji walked toward the dorms, with a new spring in his step. Misu wanted his help. They would be working side by side on a project, and even if Takumi was there, it would still be him, with Misu, going through all of his things.

At the door to 270 Shingyouji stopped. He already knew Misu wasn't in there, but what if Takumi was? What would he say, what could he say? Misu's mine, so stay away. No, he could never say those things. He loved Misu, even if Misu didn't love him. If Misu's heart went to someone else he would have to accept it, eventually, because he knew Misu would be happy. But right now, Misu asked for his help and that made him happy.

Shingyouji put on a smile, knocked and opened the door. The room was empty. He let out a sigh, thankful that he didn't have to deal with with Takumi yet. There were boxes spread about the room and after a quick search he found Misu's belongings to one side. He immediately set himself to the task, not waiting for Misu to arrive. He opened each box, evaluated the contents best location and put it away. The time passed and he remained alone working on Misu's behalf. It made him frustrated and happy at the same time. Happy to be to trusted to be near so many of Misu's things, but frustrated that none of this time was spent with Misu at all. The imagined fantasies he played in his mind were all falling apart with each box he emptied on his own. They soon turned to images of Misu praising him for the good job he had done.

His mind was so set into doing his work that he barely heard the knock at the door. It wasn't until the person made a noise that Shingyouji turned. And there he was. The beautiful Takumi. Shingyouji smiled bright, glanced at Takumi and greeted him "Oh, Hayama-senpai.", and then went back to work. He would not let himself be rattled. His new rival would not see him be weak.

"You're a second year, right?"

This almost stopped Shingyouji. Takumi recognized him. Had actually seen him when he'd been only a first year. Did that mean he also knew of his close relationship with Misu? Maybe he wouldn't be a rival.

"I'm Shingyouji Kanemitsu."

"Why are you in here?" And that answered that question. Takumi knew nothing of their relationship. Rival it is.

"Arata-san asked me to help." He wanted to say MY Arata-san, but stopped himself from going that far.

Shingyouji continued to stack the books on the desk. He would not be stopped from his task. Misu would be proud of the work he'd done. He would see it over any beauty Takumi offered. Though he was more then just a beauty. He was kind. Even if he hadn't noticed all his time with Misu he had noticed him when he had only been a first year. His need to hate him melted a little.

This time Shingyouji heard the door open. He hurried to put another book in place. Misu had to be proud of all he'd done. Even though he'd asked for help, Shingyouji had done so much on his own. Though he hadn't finished he'd done better than he expected of himself.

"You done, Shingyouji?"

Shingyouji sighed. Why had he thought to expect any different? Every time he would play up his fantasies and every time he would be disappointed. Shingyouji looked up at Misu's dark hard eyes and knew there would be no praise today. Misu had used him. He felt angry. Though not at Misu. Instead he was upset that none of the work he'd done today would mean anything to Misu.

"No, I'm not. You asked me to help, and yet I'm the one doing all the work. This isn't helping out, it's more like slavery." Shingyouji couldn't help but let a little of his bitterness out.

"But you're happy, that I let you touch my stuff, aren't you, Shingyouji."

The words struck right at Shingyouji's heart. Misu was teasing him, but he was spot on about his remarks. It hurt how well Misu knew him and yet still wouldn't love him. But he wouldn't show his pain, not today, not in front of Takumi. He wanted to stay, but he couldn't take any more of Misu's bullying.

"Oh yeah, incredibly happy. So happy that I drooled all over your clothes. Well I'm off."

Shingyouji stepped out of the room, closed the door and immediately regretted it. As hurt as he was he'd left them alone. He wanted to storm back into the room and make a scene. Toss everything he'd unpacked onto the floor, stomp on it a few times then kick it all out into the hallway. Show Takumi he wasn't someone to be messed with and show Misu how hurt he was. Instead he choose to walk away. He knew he wasn't really mad at them. Takumi had done nothing wrong. He had just been assigned the room, he hadn't selected it. And Shingyouji already knew Misu's cold nature so he couldn't be mad at him for being himself.

Shingyouji looked up the stairs toward his room. He still had his own bedroom to unpack, his own roommate to meet. Yet he couldn't bring himself to move forward. He didn't have the strength to meet his new roommate in his current condition. He took the stairs down and headed out the front door of the dorms As he stepped outside his stomach growled at him. He realized he hadn't eaten since early that morning. He'd been so caught up in Misu's world that he'd forgotten to take care of himself. He crossed the courtyard and entered the small cafeteria. Every time he entered the room his heart would beat a little faster at the memory of his confession. A confession that had lead to nothing but Misu using his feelings to his advantage. Shingyouji ordered his meal then sat at the furthest table from the one he thought of as the special table. He never sat there unless Misu was there.

He ate his meal in silence. The room was half filled with other students. Some he recognized, many he didn't. There appeared to be a lot of first years who looked from wealthier families. As uniforms were not currently required everyone was in their casual clothes. Some less casual than others. It was unusual to see, but Shingyouji supposed Shidou was gaining popularity and attracting new people.

Though he was done with his meal he wasn't ready to leave. He pushed the tray aside.

"You should clear your tray if you're done." A soft whisper in his ear. Goosebumps spread across his whole body.

"Arata-san." Shingyouji sighed.

Misu stepped around the table and sat across from Shingyouji. "Shingyouji didn't I tell you you needed to unpack your room?"

"That was before you made me help you. I'm taking a break."

"You shouldn't put it off for too long."

"What did you think of Hayuma-senapi?"

"Senpai?" Shingyouji just shrugged. "He's okay. It's too bad he isn't smarter."

"Eh?"

"He seems to have certain attachments that really don't make any sense at all."

"Oh, so you don't find him beautiful?"

"I didn't say that."

"Oh."

"Shingyouji I think it's about time you go back to your room. You shouldn't put it off."

"Yes Arata-san." Shingyouji reached across the table for his tray, when Misu grabbed his hand instead. "Arata-san?"

Misu looked at him, but didn't say anything. Instead he stared deeply into his eyes. And for a brief moment the cold teasing stare that Shingyouji was used to seeing was gone replaced by one of warmth. Shingyouji blinked and the hard stare was back. But it had been there, he had seen it. Misu had looked at him with kindness if only for a second. Misu let go of his hand and pushed away from the table. Without another word he left. Shingyouji cleared his tray and headed back to his dorm room. He would do as Misu ordered.

At the door to his room he knocked once and entered. One side of the room was unpacked and put away. His new roommate had already finished unpacking. The other side was still in chaos, his side. Everything still needed unpacking, all except for one box. His books had been unpacked and were organized neatly on his desk. Shingyouji moved closer to the desk and ran his hands over across the bindings. They were arranged by carefully by subject and pleasure. Not at all how he would have arranged them, but were better organized then he'd planned.

"Oh you're here." Shingyouji turned. His new roommate stood behind him. "You have interesting friends. To barge in, ask which side is yours, grab one box, unpack it and leave."

"What, who would do that?"

"Tallish, skinny, very scary eyes."

"Arata-san? He was here, and helped me?" Shingyouji grabbed the desk chair and sat down hard. If only a little, Misu had helped him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I think I might be." A large smile spread across Shingyouji's face. He was happy.


End file.
